Starkit's Prophecy - COMMENTARY
by kivoko
Summary: We're about to dive deep into the world where grammar doesn't exist and accidental swearing is everywhere. Welcome to the dark lands of Starkit's Prophecy. Don't worry; you got me, the commenter, to back you up.
1. THE PAIN STARTS

**Another Starkit's Prophecy commentary. I decided it might be fun. *wicked smile* My speak will be in bold. Please R &amp; R! **

**This story is owned by xdarkrosex, and the concept is by Erin Hunter.**

ALLIANCES  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **And we're off to a great start.**

btw its set afte rsunset so **Really? Because it doesn't seem to have an effect on the allegiances... **

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt **Not only are they my male siblings, but they're also my BROTHERS!**

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **So descriptive. **

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca**t**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **1\. Daisy is not an apprentice. 2. Firestar would make sure not to make Daisy Cloudtail's apprentice. Even he isn't dumb enough to break up the cutest couple in all of warriors.**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **But wasn't he Foxpaw...**

IceFire-white she cat **She was also Icepaw... AND THIS IS NOT HER WARRIOR NAME**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom** Even Firestar wouldn't wish that on someone.**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes ***bursts into laughter***

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ***raises eyebrow* I wonder what the Fox- part could mean...**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **And you were doing so well... *sighs***

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **FLASHMOB IN THUNDERCLAN! JAZZ HANDS!**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits **No one knows who you mean.**

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **Like mother, like son**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **No. I'm done. Goodbye.**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **How is he connected to Dawnsparkle, though?**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **But Jayfeather wasn't punished...**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom **I think this is a bit discriptive...**

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat) **DAMMIT I THOUGHT DAWNCLOUD CHANGED HER NAME TO DAWNSPARKLE AND CONVERTED CLANS! My ship has sunk! *bawls***

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **Still another Dawn- in the Clan.**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat **Someone with the same name is in ShadowClan! TWINSIES!**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

NEXT CHAPTER! That's right. Two chaps in one.

Chpater oen prouloge  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **A SENTENCE WITH GOOD GRAMMAR! WATER BREAK!**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **WHAT COULD IT MEAN! 0.0 Wait, if it means Hollyleaf is evil... I will murder someone**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest,"** How could you know?** He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **WHAT ABOUT FIRESTAR!**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **Nope. I don't need to review.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you want to throw balls of peanut butter at the original story? R&amp;R!**


	2. BLACKSTAR, WHY!

**Another chapter? Already? *gasps* But guys, this is seriously fun.**

**Disclaimer - The story is owned by xdarkrosex, and the concept is by Erin Hunter.**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin** Cats don't do drugs.**  
ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **Butter moms. So annoying.**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **It's a subliminal message. It's meant to become a re****meme****mbered.**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!'** OMG! IT'S IN THE WARRIOR'S WORLD!** she squelled excercisedly** Starkit's buff.**. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside **I wanna try! *glitches*** not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **Does this happen every time Starkit tries to go outside?**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **BWEEEERP! MARY SUE ALERT!**

"StarPaw come here."** Still a kit.** Said FireStar from the leg. **That must be painful...** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **MARY SUE! MARY SUE!**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **No one did that when Firestar became Bluestar's apprentice. Oh. I just realized that was subtle foreshadowing.**

Firehert liked her shoulder. **I think her shoulder's meh.** He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her.** I wonder if this is subtle foreshadowing again; probably bad writing.**/ Then she went ofer **The word hurts.** to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. **I thought Jayfeather was arrogant and grumpy...** "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **I thought prophecies were supposed to be kept secret... No? Just me? Okay, move along.**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **My sarcastic reaction in the previous chapter.**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! **I think you'll be disappointed as to what the reviews say.** XDD jk

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **There are so many reasons I can.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.** I thought this was the middle of the day... but okay.**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **I think you're needed with your mentor first...**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **Yeah! Blackstar about to kill everybody and happily announce the ending! BECAUSE HE'S A BOSS!**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" **Wasn't it just Blackstar?** She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **Blackstar, you've let me down... *sniffles***

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **Sandstorm was a hunter. By the way... MARY SUE ALERT! BWERRP!**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **No prophecy means that some odd-colored apprentice is a naturally good fighter.**

thnkx and ples no more flams **You have no idea what's coming your way, honey.**

**R&amp;R! Thanks!**


	3. Gaystripe and Author's Note

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **I think, somehow, this story's views can go to a negative number.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **It was just Blackstar. DAMMIT, BLACKSTAR**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."** She reached out. She clawed Blackstar's face. I'd be surprised if a human didn't know how to do that.**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **Cats hate dogs. They do not want to dog.**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **A dog could probably beat Blackstar, if you could.**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. ***cries* THE GRAMMAR**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **Everyone in ThunderClan; she attacked the leader; DRIVE HER OUT.** "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **I'm not an expert, but prophecies don't meow.**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," ***cough*Bluestar*cough*Tigerstar*cough**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad **What the hell was this word supposed to be.** so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **Cats don't know Japanese. Much less cats in the England countryside.**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **Starpaw GETS TIRED? *gasps***

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **Nevermind.**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **You are under arrest for being such a Mary Sue, Starpaw.**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **Jazzpaw, please, at least aspire to be higher than your evil friend.**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **You just insulted me and so many other people on so many levels.**

REVIEW R MY LIFE **Again: what was this supposed to mean?**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! ***facepalms* Error 245: No one could read that. NO ONE.**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **I KNEW IT, SHE'S A CRIMINAL**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **No... Graystripe, not you too... *whimpers***

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." ***slams head against wall* NO! TURN ON STARPAW! SHE'S EVIL!**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **Wait, what?**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **I swear, this author just copies and pastes random letters here to make this story.**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **Wait; now they're talking about Starpaw; oh mah**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **Yep. The author just copies and pastes random letters to make the story.**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **She also has no idea how to spell 'looked'.**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. **NO, FIRESTAR, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! KILL HER!**

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 **Starpaw. Go into a hole. And die. Please.**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. **What? Graystripe was lying? What a surprise!**

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **Finally, someone with sense.**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **She's still an apprentice, therefore, is not Stargleam, and cannot have a mate. And if Graystripe was Gaystripe, that would make this story a whole lot easier.**

_**NOTE: **_**This story will most likely be moved to deviantART, because here, it unfortunately breaks the guidelines. I'll be taking it down soon, and you can find my dA in my profile. Thanks,**

**-Asiaq**


	4. And now a stickbonus author's note

Chapter Five Untidles  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **And... uh... I don't know how to make a witty remark to this because I can't read it. At all.**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? **I don't know... WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE A WARRIOR. AND MAYBE FORCE THEM TO REMEMBER THEIR MATES.** They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! **Exactly.** Nhd she luvved them both! **How about you don't mate when you're 6 moons old.** FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **Please. Just stop.**

"!" said StarPaw ass **/lAUGHS** she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **ATTACK HER! AND KILL HER THIS TIME!**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!' **Meh. They're ShadowClan. They'll attack you for sure.**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck."** And... I just remembered which story this is. **"no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar. **Fuck. Now it's going into religion.**

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway. **Can someone explain what that was?**

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **Mole Straep: Molest/Rape (I suppose)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **Well, since you're so fucking perfect, why don't you just solve them?**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **1\. That was, again, Starpaw REACHING OUT AND CLAWING YOU. It wasn't much of a fight. 2. Yep, perfect this, perfect that.**

"NO!" shitted **Seriously, this is so damn funny I have no idea what to do.** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **StarClan. Don't you fucking dare.**

Chapter Six Desions,  
STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **You and your grammar will burn in hell.**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **We get it. Don't repeat it. Please. It hurts.**

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **TREE? OH MY STAR CLAN!**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **Jayfeather is a terrible father. Then again, he does father Starpaw...**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **Now, that's probably a bit more sexual then it was meant to be.**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **FUCK.**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **My reaction, but with better grammar. And also Jayfeather wasn't my father. And also I am not Starpaw.**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **So... Jayfeather picked Dawnsparkle because he couldn't have kids with a stick. In my opinion, that's much better, because Jayfeather has seemed to forget HE'S A FUCKING MEDICINE CAT.**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. **Reread above.** "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **That was easy.**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **Okay, I understand the 1's; but what the fuck is with that 2?**

**Did you love? Did you hate? Did you want to drop kick the lego next to you, but you were scared that you would kick the table in the process?**

**R&amp;R!**

**Bonus Author's Note: Just another chapter here, because I wanted to raise attention: THIS STORY IS GOING ON DEVIANTART. My account is located in my profile. **


End file.
